La supervivencia del más rápido
by Belle Star 1
Summary: Este fanfic está basado en el juego "Crash Team Racing". Un nuevo enemigo aparece y amenaza con destruir la Tierra si no consigue competir con el mejor corredor del planeta. Crash y sus amigos tratan de impedir aquel fatal destino pero, en el camino, se encuentran con los integrantes del N Team, quienes no están allí para una tregua. Será un desafío muy distinto a lo que vivieron.
1. Recuperándose

**Saludos.**

 **Aquí está la historia tan esperada. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.**

 **Si hay algo que está mal, avísenme por favor. Quizá haya algunos datos que no tenía en cuenta.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Crash Bandicoot y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Recuperándose

En un lugar en medio de la nada, un científico se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en sus encargos, y esa era su forma ganarse de vida. Su empleo en la ciudad sólo se daba si había una mala temporada, así que por eso él permanecía siempre en su casa. Sus tres ayudantes le facilitaban su trabajo aunque, de vez en cuando, se metían en problemas debido a que la seriedad no era lo suyo. Sustancias químicas y alguna que otra evolución con su rayo Evolvo era lo que ofrecía Nitrus Brio a otros colegas o a distinguidos clientes. Sin embargo, había un pedido en particular que le llamó la atención, a pesar de que fue llevado a cabo como cualquier otro.

Un cliente misterioso había ordenado unos mutantes para que se encargaran de una tarea. Hasta allí, no había nada extraño, hasta que dio los siguientes detalles: debían ser chicas y también bandicuts. Al leer esa última palabra del correo electrónico que le había llegado, el doctor recordó de inmediato su enfrentamiento con Crash Bandicoot y eso fue deprimente. Por otro lado, tenía a su secuaz de la misma especie, quien lo reanimó después de aquella pelea, salvándole así la vida. Así que sin más, concretó esas evoluciones dando como resultado a unas cuatro hermanas bien diferentes una con la otra y las mismas se fueron con un extraño sujeto que ni siquiera quiso mostrar su rostro.

Pasaron semanas y el hombre calvo no tuvo más noticias de aquel comprador, sin embargo, otro suceso inesperado apareció frente a su puerta. Previamente, él había recibido un mensaje por parte de N. Gin, quien no quiso dar muchas explicaciones acerca del porqué de su visita, y fue él quien arribó a su residencia en su nave voladora. El cyborg no venía solo, sino que estaba acompañado por Tiny Tiger y Dingodile, y ellos a su vez tenían algo cargando entre sus brazos. Los hizo pasar adentro de su casa y luego de una breve explicación, porque necesitaba ayuda lo más pronto posible, el experto en robótica finalizó diciendo que aquellas cosas que ellos llevaban eran los doctores Cortex y Tropy convertidos en bebés.

―Es i-i-i-imposible ―dijo el químico aterrado, viendo como esos dos pequeños comenzaban a llorar y a los animales tratar de calmarlos inútilmente.

―¿Cree que podrá volverlos a la normalidad con alguna de sus pociones, doctor Brio? ―preguntó con cierto temor quien tenía un misil en la cabeza, ahora teniendo a Neo entre sus brazos ya que el tigre de Tasmania no era capaz de hacerlo callar―. También podíamos recurrir a los poderes mágicos del gran Uka Uka, pero él apenas está recuperándose.

―Será bastante difícil salvarlos ―respondió muy pensativo, tratando de recordar si había hecho algo parecido antes―, pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

El anaranjado fue el primero en saltar de alegría, ocasionando que el piso se agrietara al caer, pero el especialista en máquinas sólo se limitó a sonreír y a agradecer. Por su parte, el híbrido estaba aguantando lo mejor posible el hecho de que aquel bebé de piel azulada le tironeaba su pelaje. Los ánimos de este último seguían decayendo cuando vio que su antiguo rival, Rilla Roo, se hizo presente así como sus compañeros Koala Kong y Fake Crash. Ellos no tardaron en aprovechar la situación para burlarse, especialmente del líder del N Team, y comentando que era mejor que ellos permanecieran de esa forma. La sala de estar de aquella casa se volvió un mar de risas y, para terminar con eso, el dueño de la propiedad nombró a los mutantes como las nuevas niñeras.

―Pero no sabemos nada sobre bebés ―comentó el bandicut atemorizado luego de que sus camaradas borraran las sonrisas de sus rostros.

―Es verdad. Creo que es mala idea ―opinó quien tenía un ojo mecánico.

Nitrus tuvo que cambiar de opinión, pero les hizo tener en cuenta que mientras más tardaban, pasarían más tiempo cuidando niños. Fue así que él buscó de inmediato la cura en sus libros, mientras que los demás se las arreglaban como podían entreteniendo a Neo y a Nefarious. Después de un poco más de media hora, el químico les tenía malas noticias: no existía tal pócima y ni tampoco recordaba de algún científico que podría ayudarles. Esto causó que todos bajaran la mirada y permanecieran en silencio, hasta que una idea apareció a quien tenía tornillos en la cabeza: pedirle a la máscara negra si sabía de algún hechizo para la edad y qué cosas necesitarían.

El plan parecía ser bueno pero tratar con aquel hechicero daba escalofríos, sin embargo, tenían que intentarlo al menos. Fue así que los visitantes no tuvieron otra opción más que retirarse de aquella casa y regresar al castillo. Luego de horas de viaje, N. Gin, Tiny y Dingodile se encontraron con un asustado Komodo Moe, quien les expresó como pudo que no hallaba por ninguna parte a su hermano y al canguro azul. Aprovechando que los bebés tomaban una siesta, los mutantes salieron en busca de los desaparecidos por toda la isla, mientras que el doctor fue a tratar de hablar con la máscara vudú. A pesar de que casi no tenía ningún poder aquel ser oscuro, aun hacía lo posible para dar miedo.

Luego de subir unos cuantos pisos y de dar finalmente con la habitación en la cual el brujo se recargaba con los cristales encontrados, quien tenía una voz robótica llamó a la puerta con apenas fuerzas. A pesar de que tenía un mal presentimiento, él debía continuar por el bien de sus colegas, así que ingresó a esa sala tratando de no verse asustado. Uka Uka lo observó con odio ni bien se dio cuenta de la intromisión, y comenzó a flotar y a emanar un aura roja. Pese a lo amenazante que se veía el poseedor de unos dientes puntiagudos, el físico trató de explicar el problema y, cuando llegó a la parte del hechizo, aquel ser le respondió algo que no esperaba escuchar.

―Sé lo que estuviste haciendo, traidor. ¡Ayudaste a esos Bandicoot!

Por supuesto que esto lo tomó por sorpresa e intentaba desesperadamente negarlo todo, pero ya sabía por un lado que ese era su fin. Su trágica vida pasó ante su único ojo sano y esperó a que el otro desatara sobre él toda su furia. Extrañamente, nada malo sucedió y fue aún más raro cuando el oscuro había decidido no matarlo allí mismo. Sólo una pregunta se apoderaba de sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué?, y se atrevió a decírselo con una voz temblorosa.

―Porque me trajiste de vuelta así como a estos cristales, por eso te daré una última oportunidad para que dejes de descarriarte. Acepta que no lograrás nada con esos marsupiales y que sólo un camino debes de elegir: el del mal. Así que más te vale que empieces a ser más leal a este equipo o tendré que calcinarte, y eso será una verdadera lástima. Realmente no quisiera perder esa gran habilidad tuya de construir máquinas.

―No voy a decepcionarlo ―se apresuró a responder el ex alumno de la Academia y luego volvió al tema principal―. Entonces, ¿hay alguna forma de que vuelvan a la normalidad?

―Sí, la hay.

Para el remedio necesitarían varias cosas y, algunas de ellas, muy difíciles de conseguir. Fue allí donde el maestro de las pociones entró en acción ya que sabía sobre todos los productos químicos y, si alguno estaba guardado secretamente, el cyborg lo averiguaba en la red. Trabajaron por semanas y el resultado fue una máquina que combinaba la magia oscura y una avanzada tecnología, y durante una noche tormentosa, su creación fue puesta a prueba. Regresar a Cortex y a Tropy a su edad original fue algo que les dio esperanza a que todo les saldría bien, pero aún faltaba por resolver ese misterio de las desapariciones. Ripper Roo y Komodo Joe no aparecían por ningún lado, y luego se enteraron que fue el mismo caso para Pinstripe Potoroo. Una preocupada Tawna fue la primera en saber de aquello.

Sin embargo, fue sorprendente que Neo hiciera a un costado las diferencias que tenía con Nitrus y, al darse cuenta del arduo trabajo que hizo para que volviera a la normalidad, lo aceptó de nuevo al N Team. Las cosas estaban mejorando aunque no con la máscara negra, quien aún recordaba el reciente fracaso y exigía un nuevo plan de para dominar al mundo o, por lo menos, una venganza contra Crash y sus aliados. En cuanto a esto último, los doctores estaban carentes de inspiración como para cumplir con las órdenes de Uka Uka y, cuando transcurrió un buen tiempo como para dejar atrás la explosión del _Time_ _Twister_ , N. Gin cambió el tema principal anunciando que había visto a los mutantes desaparecidos.

En una reunión en donde estaba ausente el químico, ya que había regresado a su casa, quien tenía un misil en su cabeza compartió un vídeo a través de su _notebook_ en donde aparecían los secuaces secuestrados. El mencionado archivo recorrió todo el mundo y, en primera instancia, se veía en primer plano al secuestrador, quien resultaba ser un extraterrestre de una curiosa apariencia.

―¿Así que a ustedes, babosas terrícolas, les gusta correr? ―comenzó a decir el alienígeno con una voz de lo más extraña y carcajeó sarcásticamente―. Bien, soy Nitros Oxide y el corredor más rápido de la galaxia. Viajo buscando criaturas que sean capaces de probar mi habilidad. Es un pequeño juego al que llamo "La supervivencia del más rápido". Esto es lo que haremos: desafiaré al más rápido del planeta. Si tú ganas, dejaré tu miserable pequeña roca. Pero si yo gano, convertiré a todo el globo en un estacionamiento y los haré a todos mis esclavos. ¿Están listos para correr por el destino de su planeta?

A modo de postdata, el ser espacial explicó que también se podía competir en grupos, pero que sólo debía quedar uno para el final, el cual debía superar primero a su equipo. Fue en ese momento donde él presentó brevemente a los evolucionados, así como al líder de la tribu de N. Sanity, Papu Papu. Aún faltaba para el comienzo de las carreras, como unas dos semanas, y además el vídeo mostró la ubicación de las primeras pistas. Curiosamente, esos lugares les resultaban familiares y, al observar mejor, descubrieron que se trataba de dicha isla, pero la forma de los circuitos llamó la atención del científico de barba candado.

―Parecen… ―comenzó a decir y permaneció pensativo―. Como si fueran…

―Son para correr con _karts_ ―comentó el cyborg de cabello anaranjado―. Es extraño, ¿no?

―Esto debe ser por supuesto una broma de mal gusto ―dijo Nefarious con cierto desprecio.

Al terminar de decir aquello, el lugar en donde estaban empezó a temblar con fuerza y, al llegar con dificultad hacia las ventanas enrejadas para ver qué era lo que lo estaba causando, los tres hombres observaron que se trataba de una luz poderosa que venía desde el cielo. Aquellos minutos parecían interminables aunque no parecía que iba a desmoronarse todo el castillo. Tal como de repente el terremoto apareció, se desvaneció, y fue allí donde el maestro del tiempo deshizo su campo de fuerza, el cual estuvo protegiendo al grupo de la caída de escombros. Mientras que ellos salían con cuidado para ver cómo había quedado el edificio luego de aquella gran sacudida, encontraron a Tiny y Dingodile sobresaltados.

―¡Venir a ver esto! ―habló primero el tigre de Tasmania mientras que ambos animales señalaban enérgicamente hacia una dirección.

Al llegar todos hacia una terraza, vieron que hacia abajo se formaba un camino que antes no estaba allí. Para ver de más cerca, Cortex llamó mediante un control que tenía en su bolsillo a su aerodeslizador y, una vez que estaba a su alcance, él se subió a esta y fue recorriendo aquel sendero. Él se tardó unos minutos en regresar al lado de sus compañeros, pero ni bien lo hizo, compartió con ellos su descubrimiento. Al parecer, aquella luz transformó parte del castillo en un circuito, hasta hizo aparecer la línea de meta adornada con una bandera a cuadros tan larga como el ancho de la vía, así como también unas llamativas señalizaciones.

―Parece que esto va en serio ―reflexionó el hombre de la armadura brillante luego de escuchar el relato―. ¿Acaso alguien competirá en esas ridículas carreras?

―No creo que haya muchos. Todo el mundo cree que eso es una farsa ―respondió N. Gin.

―Además, nadie sabe cómo llegar a esta isla ―agregó Neo y luego se dio cuenta de algo que lo asustó―. Pero si la encontraran, de seguro que la policía vendrá y nos pondrán tras las rejas… Tenemos que competir.

―No pienso ponerme a manejar un vehículo para niños ―protestó el euroasiático.

―Háganlo, por favor ―pidió de rodillas el dragón de Komodo―, y rescaten a mi hermano.

Los otros dos mutantes parecían estar de acuerdo con el reptil y, luego de insistir, quien tenía su inicial marcada en la frente se decidió a entrar en la competencia. No por los mutantes, sino para que su isla siguiera parte del misterio. Días después convenció a Nefarious de formar parte de su equipo pero como último recurso y, luego de enviarle un mensaje a Nitros Oxide de que aceptaría su desafío, se enteró que tenían como competencia a los bandicuts. Sin embargo, había un problema: ningún integrante del N Team sabía conducir un kart y fue así que durante días ellos se pusieron a practicar con los vehículos que el mismo alíen les había enviado.

Luego de un cierto enfrentamiento debido a los colores de los pequeños automóviles, todos ellos (a excepción de Komodo Moe, por temor a romperlo) practicaron en la pista llamada "Castillo de Cortex", así como los otros tres que también estaban en la isla. Por lo menos, ellos tendrían ventaja en esos cuatro circuitos, al conocer el camino y sus secretos, pero aun desconocían los demás. Los días pasaron rápido y ellos pasaron a ser muy hábiles conductores pero, para que pudieran ganar sin problemas y vengarse de los enemigos al mismo tiempo, el líder del equipo se decidió a hacer trampa.

Finalmente, el día de la primera carrera llegó y el lugar citado era en la isla N. Sanity. El equipo de Cortex viajó hasta allí mediante una teletransportación, cortesía de la avanzada tecnología extraterrestre, aunque tenían que buscar por sí mismos la pista indicada. Antes de eso, debían de buscar el podio, donde tenían que encontrarse primero con las promotoras. Al llegar a destino, los científicos y sus dos secuaces no sólo dieron con las cuatro chicas, sino que también a sus rivales, quienes parecían que estaban allí hacía mucho tiempo esperando. Al principio, los hermanos y sus aliados se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo a los villanos, aunque luego sonrieron ya que les parecía gracioso verlos sobre sus karts.

―Esa sonrisa se te borrará en menos de lo que esperas ―amenazó al chico de ojos verdes el hombre de piel amarillenta mientras se bajaba de su vehículo color rojo para reunirse con las organizadoras del evento. Al verlas, fue su turno de impresionarse―. ¿Qué? ¿Más bandicuts? ¿De dónde salieron?

―Buenos días, doctor Cortex ―saludó una de ellas, la cual tenía el cabello rubio y un traje de entrenamiento color azul; las demás hicieron una reverencia. Luego ella comenzó a hablar para todos los demás―. Mi nombre es Isabella y nosotras seremos las guías y entregaremos premios a los tres primeros puestos ganadores de cada carrera.

―Los tres corredores que consigan más premios, podrán competir con el primer aliado del señor Oxide: Ripper Roo ―agregó otra chica de cabello verde hasta los hombros, que llevaba un mono color amarillo y verde, y estaba bajo el nombre de Ami.

―Sólo pueden competir cuatro integrantes de cada equipo ―avisó otra, quien tenía pelo negro lacio, un top verde manzana y una falda violeta. Se presentó con el nombre de Liz.

―Si ya están los ocho competidores, acompáñenme hacia el punto de partida ―pidió la última de ellas, quien tenía un recogido cabello celeste y tenía puesto algo parecido a una bata de laboratorio. Ambos equipos la comenzaron seguir lentamente.


	2. Desagradable encuentro

**¡Hola!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los** ** _reviews_** **,** ** _favs_** **y** ** _follows_** **en este nuevo proyecto!**

 **Es bueno saber que les gustó el primer capítulo y que les gustara mucho el juego como a mí.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero ahora creo que voy a dedicarle más tiempo a escribir.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Desagradable encuentro

Bajo el calor del sol del mediodía, los corredores se encaminaban lentamente hacia la primera pista a recorrer llamada "Bahía de Crash", siguiendo a las cuatro bandicuts por un camino cubierto de arena. Luego de cierto tramo, ellos llegaron a una especie de túnel que estaba oculto tras las aguas de una catarata y pudieron ver la línea de salida también adornada con una larga bandera a cuadros. Antes de que empezara la carrera, se designó las posiciones a través de un sorteo, tirando una moneda, y los lugareños salieron favorecidos ocupando así las primeras cuatro de estas. En lugar de protestar, Neo Cortex se llevó a sus compañeros para organizar bien su plan para ganar. Lejos de la vista del equipo contrario y de las promotoras, ellos se reunieron con la repentina visita de la máscara negra, y controlaron que tenían preparado las trampas que usarían.

Luego de esto, acordaron, o más bien se impuso, a que debía ser el líder del grupo quien cruzara primero la línea de meta, y que los demás sólo estarían para "despejar el camino", así como ayudarlo en lo que sea. Estos últimos intercambiaron miradas, demostrando así que estaban disconformes con la propuesta armada por el hombre de piel amarillenta y el brujo de magia oscura, pero nada podían hacer para cambiar las cosas. Mientras que el favorecido de todo este plan sonreía siniestramente y diciendo por lo bajo sobre su venganza contra sus enemigos, los cuatro regresaron hacia donde dejaron sus _karts_ para dar comienzo a la competencia. A la vez que las chicas sostenían sus banderas a cuadros, preparadas para agitarlas, el dueño del vehículo rojo se decidió que se ensañaría con el marsupial sonriente y que haría añicos su _kart_ azul.

La gran mayoría de los concursantes observaba el camino, no muy plano por cierto, que tenían por delante y notaron que había en el medio de este una columna de tierra, quizás tallada por la erosión del agua y el viento. Ellos sabían que las cosas se pondrían difíciles y que no sería justamente como las pistas que están en los parques de diversiones, bajo normas de seguridad. Los motores apenas hacían ruido una vez que estaban encendidos y un humo casi blanco, que se disipaba rápidamente, comenzaba a salir de los tubos de escape. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, en el último segundo de la cuenta regresiva, el chico de los guantes de motociclista aceleró poniéndose así por un momento en el primer lugar. Fue allí donde se escucharon groserías provenientes de la boca de un científico de barba candado.

Durante los primeros metros, la situación estaba tranquila aunque ya algunos competidores trataban de sobrepasar a otros. Alguien que también tenía ese mismo plan fue Tiny, quien intentaba intimidar a los más pequeños del equipo contrario raspando con su coche para que ellos perdieran el control de los suyos. El tigre de Tasmania sonreía con cada expresión de susto que provocaba en ellos, pero más buscaba ensañarse con el tigrecito. Los maullidos de temor llegaron a oídos de Coco y, aunque deseaba parar la carrera con todas sus fuerzas, ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Una curva hacia adelante hizo que el musculoso mutante abandonara por un momento su plan malvado y se alejó del chico de pelaje rayado al ver que este último se había desviado para subir por una rampa de madera, que conducía hacia la nada.

Sin que nadie lo presintiera, aunque debieron imaginárselo por el nombre de la pista, el agua del océano estaba ocupando gran parte del camino y fue algo conveniente que este no tuviera una gran profundidad. De esta manera, muchos se mojaron aunque nada grave les había pasado a los automóviles; sólo se volvían más lentos. Crash aún seguía al frente y fue el primero en salir de la trampa de agua, para continuar pasando bajo un muelle y luego sobre un largo puente de madera. El agua que provenía de la catarata pasaba por debajo de este puente y había que tener cuidado de no acercarse a las orillas ya que no había ninguna protección ante una caída. El paisaje era de ensueño al tener hacia la izquierda la cortina de aquel líquido y, mientras que a la derecha, estaban las tranquilas olas del mar.

Pero el líder del equipo de villanos no podía permitirse fijarse en esas cosas más que en aquel marsupial de boba sonrisa que aún estaba en primer lugar. Luego de insistir y de gruñir durante ese tiempo, el doctor logró rebasarlo, aunque eso no le duró mucho al estar en contacto con la carretera hecha de arena. En la parte en donde estaba el océano, había más adelante un gran barco antiguo encallado en la playa, pero éste estaba alejado de la ruta, con lo que no resultó ser un problema para nadie. Del otro lado, estaba un acantilado y Dingodile estaba empujando el _kart_ color turquesa de Polar para que este último chocara contra la pared de roca naturalmente tallada. Los ruidos metálicos y la risa maligna del híbrido hicieron que los hermanos dieran un rápido vistazo hacia atrás.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó la chica rubia enfadada—. ¡Ustedes no están jugando limpio!

—¿Qué esperabas? —le contestó el hombre casi calvo con sarcasmo y, aprovechando la distracción, aceleró para colocarse al frente, salpicando con arena a los bandicuts.

Al doblar por una curva, al poco tiempo, el científico de los guantes amarillos se reencontró con la cascada y la bandera a cuadros, con lo que esto le decía que ya había completado una vuelta de las tres que debía dar. Con una sonrisa siniestra, él continuó sin importar nada, ni siquiera al saber que había dejado muy atrás a sus enemigos. En cuanto a estos, estaban molestos y no sabían qué hacer al respecto pero, al completar la vuelta, ellos vieron que Aku Aku estaba conversando con las promotoras que aún permanecían en la línea de meta, sosteniendo las banderas. Luego de tanto fastidiar, los mutantes del N Team se salieron con la suya, dejando atrás al tigre y al oso que ahora les tenían cierto miedo. Coco sólo esperaba que el guardián del equipo le diera buenas noticias.

—¡Por aquí! —exclamó ella con alegría, luego de escuchar unos maullidos y ladridos de felicidad de sus amigos ya que eso decía que el hechicero se estaba acercando. Agitó uno de sus delgados brazos para que él pudiera verla más fácilmente. Cuando estuvo él a su lado, le habló de forma suplicante—. Dime por favor que pararán la carrera; que la reiniciarán. Ellos no pueden actuar de esa manera.

—Lo lamento, Coco —dijo sonando afligido y con cierta resignación—. No hay reglas que digan que hacer trampa esté mal. Lo sé, es totalmente injusto. Hay que dar las tres vueltas; no importa cómo.

—No lo puedo creer y ahora esos monstruos nos ganarán —gruñó ella apretando con fuerza tanto el volante como sus dientes y comenzó a apretar el acelerador—. Quédate con Polar y Pura. Me encargaré de esos tramposos.

Todo esto dejó de ser una simple competencia, bajo una determinada conducta. La chica del overol estaba furiosa y ahora el siguiente punto en su plan era en ayudar a su hermano que hacía lo que podía para seguir con la carrera. El falso felino y el híbrido le hacían la vida imposible al chico silencioso, buscando que dejara de participar definitivamente tratando de empujarlo fuera del puente. Sacando partida de que estos se encontraban tan ocupados en aquella vil tarea, quien llevaba puesto unas zapatillas rosas los rebasó y, al instante, llamó la atención de sus enemigos. Fue así que por un momento dejaron en paz a Crash y fueron tras el vehículo rosado de la muchacha. El marsupial de cabello en punta agradeció por dentro a su hermana y trató de alcanzarla para devolverle el favor, porque sabía de lo que eran capaces esos esbirros.

Por otro lado, ella no se dejaba alcanzar y se notaba que era muy buena esquivando obstáculos, por eso le faltaba poco para ocupar provisoriamente el segundo lugar, si es que lograba superar a N. Gin y a su transporte color violeta. Él, por su parte, no actuó de la misma manera que los mutantes que estaban en su grupo cuando la tenía a su lado, ya que la mirada de furia de la joven le decía que estaba dispuesta a pelear y más, si era necesario. Por eso, él se decidió a mantener distancia aunque no le permitía que lo sobrepasara, sin embargo, aquello no fue bien visto para su colega, que estaba a un par de metros adelante, ordenándole a gritos que sacara del camino a la evolucionada.

Ella le tenía una mirada desafiante, como preguntándole sin hacer uso de palabras al cyborg qué es lo que hará al respecto: cumplir o no con las exigencias de aquel ser maligno. Al ver que él no actuaba de inmediato, Coco se decidió a simplemente ignorarlo y fue a enfrentarse sin más a Cortex, pero ella no se esperaba el importante golpe por parte del pelirrojo que la hizo desviarse por un momento. Por poco, ella casi chocaba contra la dura pared de piedra de no ser por sus buenos reflejos, sus frenos en óptimas condiciones, y también por algo de suerte, sin embargo, aún ella se mantenía seria, pensando en que no podía creer que aquel humano fuera capaz de tanta violencia luego de haber demostrado ciertas actitudes.

Algo parecía que había cambiado en él, puesto que recordaba la primera vez que lo vio como el cuidador de la niña llamada Nina, y luego sus correos electrónicos, avisándole dónde estaba Crash cuando lo secuestraron, por ejemplo. En su batalla en la Luna, él dijo que lo lamentaba por tener que atacarla y, ahora sin previo aviso, arruinó todo su avance en la pista. Ahora debía considerar a esa persona a la que le había obsequiado una _laptop_ y que le había enseñado cómo entrar a los sistemas ajenos como un villano más que atentaba contra su bienestar. Su único familiar había observado cómo ella se fue quedando atrás y, al ver que algo la molestaba, él quiso saber si se encontraba bien.

—No, hermano mayor, no te detengas —exclamó la rubia cuando el chico se le acercó mostrando preocupación en su rostro—. Tienes que ganar la carrera. No importa si haces trampa.

—¡Eso que no has visto nada! —interrumpió Dingodile, pasando como un rayo con su auto.

Las risas de éste último más las del tigre fortachón hicieron que el bandicut perdiera la paciencia y, con lo que le había dicho su hermana recién, fue a enfrentárselos sin ningún impedimento. A pesar de que sus enemigos y colegas evolucionados trataran de impedir que siguiera avanzando, bloqueándole el camino, él consiguió esquivarlos y también una velocidad mayor a la de estos. La alta velocidad le permitió realizar un gran salto para llegar hacia un atajo, en donde podía atravesar el muelle en lugar de rodearlo, sin necesidad también de esquivar los maderos que sostenían la construcción. Ese ahorro de tiempo lo llevó a estar al lado del quien iba en el primer lugar, sorprendiéndolo por completo. El muchacho sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de aquel hombre, y utilizó ese instante en que estaba distraído para adelantarse.

Ya había superado el largo puente de madera y, al llegar al camino de arena, el joven Bandicoot sabía bien que aquel era el último tramo de la carrera. Ya estaba por completar las tres vueltas, y pensaba que los planes diabólicos que llevaron a cabo el N Team no sirvieron de mucho frente al gran esfuerzo de su equipo. Estaba pasando por la importante curva que se dirigía hacia la cascada y pronto se encontraría con la línea de meta. A él le hubiera gustado atravesarla con todos sus compañeros, pero tan sólo vio por un instante que su hermana estaba aún lejos de él. Lo que no esperaba ver fue a Neo, quien tenía una esfera de color gris oscuro en una mano, del tamaño de una fruta wumpa. Aquello mismo iba directo hacia el adolescente y explotó cuando lo golpeó.

—¡Hasta más ver, marsupial! —escuchó que dijo el científico para luego carcajear.

Quien llevaba puesto unos pantalones _jeans_ arremangados estuvo desorientado por unos momentos, ya que aquel objeto arrojado era ni más ni menos que una bomba de humo. Una densa niebla lo cubrió y, cuando ésta se disipó en su mayoría, él vio que su enemigo ya había cruzado la línea de meta. Crash terminó la carrera colocándose en el segundo puesto, manteniendo una expresión de desánimo en su rostro. Él le había fallado a su equipo y, con movimientos lentos, se bajó de su kart, viendo de reojo como ese hombre barbudo sonreía, extendiendo sus brazos con actitud prepotente hacia las cuatro promotoras. El joven permaneció al lado de su vehículo, pensando en que tal vez las siguientes competencias terminarían de esa forma. A él le costaba rebajarse a hacer trampa pero debía cambiar de actitud para evitar que el N Team siguiera ganando.

—No te preocupes, Crashie —escuchó que le decía una voz femenina y, al levantar la vista, vio que se trataba de Isabella, quien le sonreía de una manera cálida—. Aun puedes llegar a ganar. No te rindas todavía.

Eso le provocó que el silencioso le mostrara una sonrisa, y sus ánimos mejoraron bastante. Mientras que la bandicut de traje azul se alejaba, él se decidió a organizar bien a su grupo antes de que comenzara la próxima carrera. Cuando quedó finalizado el recorrido para todos, el chico quiso concretar su plan, pero antes debía presenciar la entrega de los premios en el podio. Estos mismos se trataban de unas medallas con los típicos colores de las de los juegos olímpicos. Dentro de un ambiente de muchas sensaciones, pasando por la alegría hasta el enfado, tan sólo las cuatro ayudantes del extraterrestre aplaudieron después de que Megumi entregara la medalla de bronce a quien tenía un misil en la cabeza. Él, por su parte, no se sentía bien en su equipo ya que notó que Tiny y Dingodile deseaban estar en su lugar y que la próxima vez tal vez irían en contra suya para conseguirlo.

Por otro lado, se oyeron más felicitaciones cuando la misma chica que lo había animado antes concedió la distinción color plata para el marsupial de ojos verdes. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja como agradecimiento a sus aliados por el apoyo aún en tiempos difíciles. El clima cambió cuando se dio el último premio: casi todos se mantenían serios, salvo por Coco que se veía molesta; el tigre de Tasmania y el híbrido comenzaron con sus aplausos junto con una falsa sonrisa. La joven de cabello color azul claro estuvo a cargo de nuevo para entregar el premio al ganador de la carrera. Neo Cortex carcajeó cuando tuvo en sus manos enguantadas la medalla dorada y le encantó ver la expresión de desilusión que tenía el mutante a su lado. Además de las promotoras que palmoteaban, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo una gran sombrilla cada una, también se oía más que provenía de las gradas que estaba cerca de allí.

Nefarious Tropy y Nitrus Brio aplaudían sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque no era el mismo caso para los evolucionados que los acompañaban. Fake Crash y Koala Kong se veían un poco más felices que ellos mientras que Rilla Roo sonreía burlonamente por el quinto puesto que había conseguido su rival mitad cocodrilo. Luego de que terminara la ceremonia, ambos equipos se separaron para prepararse para el próximo encuentro. El mismo se daría en un par de días con lo que el grupo de villanos volvió a su guarida en el castillo. Fue así que el bandicut y su guardián se reunió con sus compañeros y tenían un buen tiempo para organizarse. Algo que habían descubierto era que el equipo Bandicoot no contaba con muchos aliados y no tenían muchos recursos con qué defenderse. Era por eso que estaban en desventaja pero debían hacer algo para igualar las cosas.


	3. Misterio en las Cuevas Misteriosas

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año.**

 **¡Gracias por sus _reviews!_**

 ** _Yuna-Tidus-Love:_ en sí era "Cala Crash" pero conozco más el término _bahía._ Y por las armas, paciencia.**

 _ **ChrisWolvShy:**_ **cu** **antas veces perdí por eso. Gracias, espero no aburrir.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto para actualizar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Misterio en las Cuevas Misteriosas

Luego de ganar la primera carrera en la playa de la isla N. Sanity, el N Team regresó a su base de operaciones, es decir, al castillo de extraña apariencia, para esperar hacia la próxima carrera. Después de un tiempo, se dio una reunión entre los científicos con la compañía de la máscara maligna Uka Uka, ya que este último lo había ordenado. El lugar de la reunión fue en una de las torres del castillo, y el hecho de que ya era de noche, el ambiente estaba casi a oscuras. Alrededor de una larga mesa, los doctores se fueron acomodando y, por la seriedad que mostraba el oscuro hechicero, las cosas que tenía que él decir no serían agradables. Mientras tanto, alguien quien no estaba preocupado por esto último, a diferencia de sus colegas, era Neo Cortex, quien incluso sonreía y nada parecía ser capaz de quitarle ese ánimo. Como la máscara negra no comenzaba a dar inicio a la junta, el hombre de piel amarillenta tomó la palabra.

—¿Vieron la cara de desilusión que tenía ese roedor? —preguntó a sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Como ninguno de sus aliados no respondió ni comentó nada de inmediato, sino que tan sólo cruzaron la mirada, él mismo contestó a su pregunta—. Parece que por fin la suerte está de nuestro lado.

—Sí, puede ser… —comentó Nefarious Tropy con cierta indiferencia, con lo que el hombre de barba candado le dirigió una mirada asesina. Ignorando por completo la reacción del médico, él siguió hablando con total tranquilidad—. De no ser por esa bomba de humo, los resultados serían otros.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó con furia quien poseía unos huesos como adorno, y su aura rojiza se volvió más fuerte—. ¡Tienen que estar mejor preparados para la próxima, imbéciles! ¡Que esos Bandicoot no puedan dar ni una sola vuelta! Espero que ya tengan algo planeado.

—Pues... —comenzó a decir N. Gin con algo de temor, ya que tanto a él como a los demás, el espíritu maligno había conseguido asustarlo—. Fácilmente puedo instalar varios tipos de armamento en los _karts_ que pasarán desapercibidos.

—Bien, pero para que la victoria esté asegurada, parece que tendré que intervenir de alguna forma u otra. No quiero saber de nuevo que esos marsupiales nos vencieron. Los eliminaré si es preciso —decidió el brujo, sonando más tenebroso que de costumbre, y logrando así que sus subordinados permanecieran angustiados, especialmente cierto doctor de frente marcada. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar—. ¿Dónde está Nitrus Brio?

—Me dijo que estaba ocupado con uno de sus encargos —explicó el maestro del tiempo, obteniendo gruñidos furiosos a modo de respuesta—. Regresará ni bien pueda.

La repentina noticia no le cayó bien al practicante de magia negra, quien no quería perder su tiempo repitiendo sus órdenes. Él sostenía que todos deberían ayudar a superar este problema, sin importar nada, y sólo esperaba a que aquella excusa fuera real. Luego, la conversación se trató sobre los tipos de estrategias que utilizarían y se decidió que cada uno de los científicos prepararía un arma en especial. Además, se habló sobre la ubicación de la próxima pista de carreras, así como también de sus posibles peligros. La reunión terminó para dar paso a horas arduas de trabajo, llevando a cabo todas las preparaciones planeadas. Sólo restaba a que llegara el día en que volverían a verse las caras con sus enemigos de costumbre y, en aquella ocasión, estarían mejor preparados para poder ganar con seguridad. Ese momento vino de inmediato y, con las modificaciones ya hechas, el N Team le tenía sorpresas a Crash y compañía…

Mientras tanto, en la isla N. Sanity, dentro de un ambiente de ensueño en las cercanías de la playa, se encontraba el hogar de los héroes. Sin embargo, la calma que brindaba aquel paisaje no ingresó dentro de la cabaña ya que el equipo había empezado la competencia con el "pie izquierdo". Particularmente era Coco quien se veía muy molesta con todo este asunto y ninguno de sus aliados podía cambiarle el humor. Ella estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, cruzada de brazos y de piernas, refunfuñando palabras de odio hacia esos científicos tramposos. Frente a ella estaba su _laptop_ color rosa, que la había traído allí para averiguar las novedades de aquella cruel competencia, pero al no encontrar nada, se sintió aún más fastidiada. Por otra parte, Crash y Aku Aku no podían comprender a la chica, quien ya no parecía ser más aquella persona entusiasta y que no se rendía fácilmente. Ellos no sabían por qué ella estaba tan enojada, si a esos enemigos los vencieron en varias ocasiones y tenían la esperanza de volver a lograrlo.

Además de no entender a la rubia, los demás miembros de su grupo le tenían cierto miedo ya que ella parecía una fiera a punto de atacar. Mientras que ellos no sabían bien qué hacer, quien usaba un overol azul recordaba lo sucedido en la carrera, particularmente cómo actuó aquel científico que parecía estar de su lado. Si aquello seguía ocurriendo, ya vería la forma de tomar venganza, o simplemente preguntarle qué fue lo que le sucedió. Ella salió de sus cavilaciones y desvió la vista hacia sus compañeros que la observaban con preocupación. El primero en reaccionar de ellos fue Pura, quien se acercó a la bandicut para mirarla a los ojos y al mismo tiempo ronronear. Con eso, el tigrecito fue capaz de que la adolescente sonriera y volviera a ser la de antes. Los demás se aliviaron y se acercaron poco a poco hacia la mesa.

—Creo que uno de nuestros problemas es que no tenemos tantos integrantes en el equipo, como ciertos tramposos —comentó Coco con seriedad en sus palabras—. Si alguno de nosotros no puede competir por algún motivo, no tenemos a un suplente.

—Tienes razón —respondió el hechicero—. Lástima que no podemos conseguir a alguien.

En ese instante, el chico de guantes de motociclista comenzó a hacer señas, para indicar que se podía recurrir al pequeño tiranosaurio que lo acompañó en sus viajes y que aún rondaba por los alrededores de la playa. Sus colegas se sorprendieron por dicha sugerencia, pero fueron su hermana y su guardián quienes no parecían gustarle la idea. Había muchas razones por la cual el reptil no era bienvenido al bando: en primer lugar, Baby T prefería explorar y no se quedaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña, por lo que quizá no pueda quedarse quieto para unas clases de manejo. Además, el prehistórico parecía un perro: había veces que obedecía indicaciones como otras que no, más bien, sólo seguía sus instintos y casi siempre le decía que todo podía ser comida. Al joven de peinado en punta no le hizo gracia ese comentario, ya que él defendía a sus amigos a muerte, pero aquellos que podían hablar le hicieron recordar algunos de los malos comportamientos del pequeño escamoso.

—Se comió todas nuestras plantas de interior y casi acaba con las plantaciones de wumpas —dijo la muchacha de zapatillas rosadas comenzando con las quejas.

—Además corre el rumor entre los nativos que una bestia verde se lleva a sus jabalíes uno por uno —agregó el ser con plumas de colores; ahora era el turno del marsupial silencioso ponerse de mal humor—. Mientras más tiempo se quede aquí, más problemas ocasionará.

—También soy en parte responsable de todo esto —comentó ella con cierto pesar—. Sé que prometí construir un tele-transportador para regresarlo pero se me está dificultando mucho.

Crash respondió ante todo esto asintiendo con apenas fuerzas y con una mirada seria. Él había entendido aquellos inconvenientes pero no podía despreciar a alguien quien lo había ayudado. Sólo una idea cruzaba por su mente: tenía que por lo menos intentar poner al saurio tras el volante y ver qué pasaba, así que fue hacia afuera a concretar sus planes.

Mientras que el bandicut sonriente estuvo ausente, los demás integrantes de su equipo practicaron en la pista de carreras ya recorrida. Durante la práctica, ellos idearon una manera para defenderse, pero que sólo podía ser utilizada bajo determinadas ocasiones. Ahora, con un poco más de confianza, ellos mejoraron bastante aunque extrañaron al chico que faltaba. Ninguno sabía dónde él estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo. En el momento en que Coco quiso ir a buscarlo, Aku Aku la detuvo diciéndole que no presentía peligro alguno y que pronto él volvería. Luego de largas horas en que Crash no volvía a su casa, él llegó viéndose cansado y frustrado. Se supo entonces que Baby T no era capaz de conducir, ya sea por su falta de atención y porque simplemente no podía aferrarse bien al volante por sus brazos cortos. El tiempo invertido en el aprendizaje no fue de utilidad y sólo consiguió que el joven se entristeciera y se agotara.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se presentó en donde sería el punto de encuentro de la próxima carrera. Luego de acercarse hacia la notoria cascada de la Isla N. Sanity e ingresar por una de sus tantas cuevas con sus _karts_ , ellos observaron el rotundo cambio que sufrió el interior de la montaña. Los bordes de los riscos tenían una protección a modo de guardarraíl, el camino por seguir era bastante amplio, y por supuesto que estaba la gran bandera a cuadros que señalaba el comienzo y, a su vez, el fin del circuito. Allí cerca estaban las cuatro chicas junto a sus banderas a cuadros, esperando a los competidores. Ellas sonrieron cuando notaron la presencia del equipo Bandicoot, pero no había aún señales del N Team. Los cuatro vehículos se fueron acomodando provisoriamente por donde estaban las marcas pintadas en el suelo y los conductores bajaron de los mismos para acompañar a las promotoras en la espera.

—¿Cómo están, chicos? —preguntó Isabella luego de que ella y sus compañeras saludaran.

—Bien —respondieron quienes podían hablar junto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Parece que no tan bien —comentó Ami algo preocupada—. Quizá esta vez les vaya mejor.

—Sí, tienen que hacer su mejor esfuerzo —dijo Liz mientras sonreía, y más para Polar y Pura.

En ese momento, se oyeron unos ruidos de motor que estaban aproximándose, los cuales ellos supieron después que provenían de los cuatro rodados propiedad de Neo Cortex y de sus secuaces. Una expresión de confianza tenía el científico de piel amarillenta en su rostro, algo que no agradó a los marsupiales ya que tenían la sospecha de que seguiría con su plan de hacer trampas. Mientras tanto, la máscara que portaba plumas de colores vigilaba con detenimiento a su hermano gemelo, preparándose para cualquier artimaña que aquel podría realizar. En lugar de saludar, el hombre casi calvo tan sólo cuestionó de mala manera el porqué de la apropiación de los lugares por parte de los animales, sin recurrir al azar, y fue allí donde las organizadoras cumplieron ese pedido. Los resultados del sorteo dictaminaron que serían los aliados del hechicero benévolo quienes ocuparían los primeros cuatro lugares, hecho que disgustó ferozmente al tigre de Tasmania y al dingo-cocodrilo.

—¿Quieren dejar de protestar? —preguntó ya algo furioso el doctor de barba candado a sus secuaces agresivos—. Déjenlo así, para que las cosas se pongan más interesantes.

El mutante silencioso y su pandilla se colocaron en posición con cierta desconfianza al oír esas palabras, y cada uno de ellos encendió sus respectivos motores. Las cuatro jóvenes prepararon sus banderas a cuadros, esperando el momento justo para indicar la partida. Las miradas de los concursantes se fijaban en el camino por seguir, el cual se veía que a cierta distancia tendrían que girar hacia la derecha, a menos que quisieran chocar con la dura pared de piedra. El momento llegó y comenzó la carrera y, una vez más, Crash aceleró inesperadamente y se colocó en ese instante a la cabeza. Los que vivían cerca de la playa hacían lo posible por mantenerse alejados de sus enemigos, pero su plan no pudo continuar por mucho tiempo ya que había en la ruta una zona inundada, la cual retrasaba la marcha.

Los mutantes secuaces, Tiny y Dingodile, aprovecharon esa oportunidad para golpear y salpicar los _karts_ de Polar y Pura, para luego poder rebasarlos. El resto del N Team no intentó atacar de alguna manera, y sólo se oía que Cortex se quejaba por el hecho de que se estaba mojando. Una curva apareció en el camino y, en uno de sus costados había un sector de grandes estalagmitas, con lo que era imposible de transitar por allí. La ruta tenía notables desniveles, así como las paredes y techos de la caverna, sin embargo, algo que llamaba aún más la atención fue el calor que se sentía. De nuevo apareció otro gran charco de agua y, luego de este y de un acceso descendente, se observó una vía bifurcada que rodeaba a un gran tótem hecho de piedra. Al salir de esta, los participantes descubrieron el motivo por el cual hacía calor: a un costado había una cascada de lava.

—Descuiden, chicos —dijo Aku Aku, quien recién había llegado al lado de sus compañeros. Por su parte, ellos sonrieron al ver a su guardián—. El volcán se encuentra estable. Yo me preocuparía más por esas rampas. Pero traten de no caer al vacío.

Todos los integrantes del equipo Bandicoot se fijaron en esas rampas tan anchas como la ruta, y además observaron que Uka Uka parecía que también estaba dando la misma noticia que su hermano a sus aliados. Sin perder más tiempo, todos pisaron sus respectivos aceleradores y llegaron a salvo hacia el otro lado, saltando por una gran grieta por donde corría un rio de magma. Debían tener esto en consideración para las próximas vueltas, aunque las máscaras mágicas prometieron que les protegerían si caían al foso. Más adelante, había otra rampa y, también como en el anterior, se sintió un golpe de calor al atravesar la excavación. Dejando atrás el peligroso tramo de la pista, los conductores se adentraron por una cueva de techo bajo y, nuevamente se encontraron con un sector anegado, hecho que calmó las altas temperaturas pero no ayudaba a mantener una buena velocidad. Ambos equipos se encontraban parejos y debían cambiar esa situación.

—Apártense del camino, si saben lo que les conviene —exclamó Dingodile en voz alta y luego tomó la delantera de repente, después de que su vehículo diera un fuerte impulso.

Crash y su equipo estaban sorprendidos ante esa velocidad porque, conociendo bien a esos automóviles, ese movimiento no estaba dentro de las características normales. Quizá, el mutante híbrido había utilizado algún componente especial, es decir, había hecho trampa. Coco fue tras él, con decisión y apretando con fuerza el volante, a pesar de que su objetivo estaba algo lejos y que los demás podrían atacarla. Después de dejar atrás a N. Gin, ella fue en busca de superar a Tiny, pero cuando ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, un resplandor verdoso surgió de la nada y la golpeó. El tigre con hombreras carcajeaba mientras que el _kart_ rosa perdía el control y se alejaba del centro de la pista. Fue un alivio que existieran esos guardarraíles o, en caso contrario, la chica rubia caería al abismo. Su hermano intentó acercarse y así asegurarse de que estuviera bien, sin embargo, con tal sólo una mirada, él entendió que no debía retrasarse.

Al retomar la carrera, quien usaba un overol color azul observó que sus compañeros también estaban siendo víctimas de extraños sucesos. Su mejor amigo, el tigre de Bengala, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo luego de que algo explotara muy cerca de él. Mientras tanto, el oso polar y el marsupial de guantes de motociclista fueron alcanzados por unas chispas azuladas, que también provocó que se descontrolaran sus respectivos transportes. Todos los integrantes del N Team habían tomado la delantera, dejando muy atrás a nuestros héroes. La chica no sabía qué elementos estaban utilizando en su contra el enemigo, pero sabía bien que ellos estaban haciendo trampa y que las cosas se estaban complicando, aún más que antes. Ella y su equipo debían hacer algo pronto.


End file.
